The present invention relates to reclosable bags having hook and loop sealing tapes. Recent developments in such reclosable bags are typified by my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,261 issued Apr. 25, 1989 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,981 issued Sep. 11, 1990. While the developments described in the above patents constitute a considerable advance in the art, they often require the bag producers to modify their bag forming equipment to permit incorporation of the hook and loop tapes at the proper locations in the forming bag. A discussion of recent prior art attempts to solve various problems in conjunction with the production of tamperproof, resealable bags is contained in the above referenced earlier patents, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.